


Art for Miss Sciuto vs The Grinch

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story Miss Sciuto vs The Grinch written by jane_x80for Day 7 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at LiveJournal https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/91581.html#comments.The theme for Day 7 is The Grinch.





	Art for Miss Sciuto vs The Grinch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miss Sciuto vs The Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940818) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> This artwork has been inspired by the Grinch theme from the NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge.
> 
> This artwork is part of a serie of Holidays stories and artworks that jane_x80 and I created in collaboration for the challenge.
> 
> I would like to thank Jane for the companion story for this artwork because at first, it wasn’t among the stories and artworks planned for the challenge. It was a later addition and I am so happy that Jane agreed to write something for it. Again, you are the best my Bernie!

Miss Abigail Sciuto believes Gibbs is like The Grinch, always the one to spoil the Christmas celebrations.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Miss Sciuto vs The Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940818) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80)




End file.
